


"Lets play the Pocky Game, Umi-chan!"

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Late Pocky Day!, Here is some more much needed HonoUmi, Kissing, Shameless, The Pocky Game, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Umi gets roped into the Pocky Game by Honoka and gets embarrassed by how shameless such a concept is.





	"Lets play the Pocky Game, Umi-chan!"

"Here Umi-chan!"

Umi barely had time to register what is going on until she was force fed a piece of cracker. The initial action made Umi confused for a good moment until she realized that Honoka just put a Pocky Stick in her mouth.

At that moment, she knew what was going on.

"H-Honoka," Umi stuttered, her face quickly being enveloped by a blush. "W-What are you doing?! Why is this thing in my mouth?!"

"Because today is Pocky Day, silly!" Honoka answered quickly without much thought.

Umi started to blush even more, her face redder than it was previously. Of course Honoka would try to get her to do something extremely shameless at this time of day. She stared at the other end of the Pocky stick, scared at the implications of what this means to her chastity and sanity.

However, just like that, Honoka nommed on the other side of the Pocky without any sort of warning to the bluenette whatsoever.

"E-EHHHHH?!" Umi screeched in fright. She almost jumped and broke the stick if it wasn't for Honoka holding her in place by holding her by the arms. "H-Honoka?!"

"Don't worry Umi-chan!" Honoka said. "Just stay calm. It won't be too bad."

Umi really wanted to trust Honoka in this, but at the same time she knew that, even if it was just a short kiss on the lips, it would still be shameless. But she kept Honoka's words to her heart and she stood still; much to the delight of Honoka.

"Alright... I'm going to bite one side Umi-chan." Honoka alerted her friend, who merely nodded with her face being redder than ever before.

Knowing that she gotten consent from Umi, Honoka began to eat her side of the Pocky. The two could only hear the sounds of Pocky consumption as Umi saw her friend drawing closer and closer to her with each bite. She had been asked to do this game ever since Middle School but she always rejects the approaches of the girls and boys since she was such a shy bean. However, it was also because she was saving her first Pocky Game for one particular moment.

This moment. The moment when Honoka plays the game with her.

As Umi got lost in her own thoughts, Honoka's lips were only a mere 8 cm from Umi's. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and she felt the sweat bead down her skin from her forehead. She could admit that this is the first time that she had done this with anyone. She was dumb and annoying and she would never get anyone to play the game with her. That's at least until she was reminded by Kotori that Umi also hadn't done one either, so here she is doing this game with Umi.

Needless to say, Honoka felt kind of nervous as her lips came closer and closer. She had loved Umi for some time now since Elementary, but had feared that she would never love an idiot Genki girl like her. Those insecurities never did go away and she doubted whether or not Umi would even be thankful for something like this considering her shyness towards anything involving romance.

_Crunch._

Blue eyes meet brownish-amber ones as Honoka took one more bite of the Pocky, their lips now just a mere 3 cm away, a kiss almost clearly eminent. Umi then closed her eyes, awaiting the fated yet shameless kiss from her best friend.

However, that kiss didn't came.

As Umi opened her eyes once more, she came face to face with a tearful Honk, completely frozen and it was probably out of fear as well. Umi could read her facial expressions well to think of that. She swore that she could even hear some whimpers.

Honoka, on the other hand, looked outright terrified and broken. She can't do it. She can't finish the Pocky and kiss her beloved. Honoka tried to muster all her mental strength, but she really can't do it. She hates this.

 _'N-No...'_ Honoka cried in her thoughts.  _'I can't... I can't do it. I stopped... I'm too nervous... Too terrified of what would happen. I'm so sorry, Umi-chan...'_

But, as if she could hear her own thoughts, Umi made the instinctive decision to break the stalemate and finish the Pocky, kissing Honoka straight on the lips.

The kiss felt a bit awkward at first, but as time passes by, the kiss intensified. Umi wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her in for a deeper kiss with her tongue wanting entrance into Honoka's mouth. Not knowing what to do and completely under Umi's control, she gives in and her mouth opens up to allow Umi entry. Honoka didn't even bother battling Umi's tongue for dominance, instead it danced around inside, causing Honoka to moan a bit into the kiss.

The two girls continued like this for a minute or so before breaking apart. The two heaved and breathed heavily, embarrassed yet pleased and quenched. In an instinct, Honoka immediately hugged Umi tight, with said bluenette reciprocating the hug.

"I..." Honoka muttered to Umi. "I love you.. Umi-chan."

Umi giggled as she patted the Honk's soft hair and put her head on her chest.

"I love you too, Honoka."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something super sweet.
> 
> At the same time, it is also pretty late as well for Pocky Day, but oh well.
> 
> And yes, HonoUmi again. I really can't get enough of that ship and I am sad that there is not that much fanworks surrounding that ship even though there are reasons for this ship being legit. This ship is just outright too sweet for words. >v<
> 
> Happy super late Pocky Day!


End file.
